


Tech Support

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: With most people stuck at home by the government’s orders, Arthur and Eliza agree to keep Isaac at Eliza’s house for his safety, since Arthur still works outside and could contract the illness that is sweeping through the country. You offer to help Arthur set up a webcam for him to be able to speak to his son online, and he is ever so grateful for your help.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Neighborly Affection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385647
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Side A - High Honor

**Author's Note:**

> With the increase in the use of video conferencing lately, I had an idea of how Arthur & IT Tech!Reader could spend some more time together.

You were sitting on your bed, browsing the news when you heard a knock on the door. Cautiously approaching the door, you peeked out the peephole.

You saw Arthur, scratching the back of his head as he looked upwards.

You opened the door; if it had been anyone else, you would have grabbed a robe to throw over your lounge shorts and your tank top, but Arthur had seen so much more of you at this point.

“Hi Arthur!”

“Hey there, darlin’,” he greeted. “Um, could you help me with something? Uh, that is, if you got some time.”

“What do you need?”

“Can you help me set up a webcam? I don’t know where to start,” he said, shuffling a bit.

You smiled. “Of course, sweetie. Do you have one yet, or do you need to get one?”

“I need to get one. I don’t even know if my computer will handle one, anyway.”

You cocked your head at his statement. “Um, let me see your computer.”

***

You had no idea that there were still laptops out there without built in cameras or microphones, but apparently Arthur had one. It looked old too; he had pulled it out of his closet and dusted it off, literally. When you booted it up, you found that it was running Windows 8, which made you laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“This… this is like some kind of technological relic.”

“Will it still work?”

“Probably.”

You managed to get it working, but with his old battery, you had to crawl under Arthur’s desk and hook up the power cord, fish it up behind his desk, and set up his laptop with the old webcam that you had lying around your apartment. You rigged together a cord organizer with some of Isaac's Lego bricks.

"There you go. You need help with the software too?" 

Arthur nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

With only one chair in his room, Arthur patted his lap. You smiled and sat on his thigh while you went through the different settings and set everything up before helping him with the video software itself. 

By the end, Arthur was itching to try it. He texted Eliza, and within minutes, he set up his first video call. 

As you moved to let Arthur have his call, he wrapped his arm around you to hold you in place.

“Please, stay,” he said, looking up at you with those irresistible eyes of his.

You sighed. “Alright, but only because I miss Isaac too,” you said cheekily. You threw on one of his hoodies, since you weren’t wearing a bra and you wanted to be a least somewhat decent during the video call.

He hit the call button.

"Hi Daddy!"

Isaac's smiling face showed up on the screen, and you smiled back. You hadn't seen him in a while and you missed him. He paused for a moment, then called out your name happily. 

"Why are you sitting on Daddy's lap?" 

"Uh…"

Arthur wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "Because she's Daddy's girlfriend now."

Isaac's jaw dropped. There was a moment of silence, and you weren't sure how he was taking the news. 

You shouldn't have been worried. 

"Does that mean you'll be my second mommy some day?" 

"We'll see, pumpkin," you said hesitantly, but Isaac just smiled happily.

“I hope so, because I love you.”

“I love you too, kiddo,” you said as your heart melted and your eyes filled with tears. You had been babysitting Isaac for over a year now, and you felt incredibly blessed to have his trust.

***

You had excused yourself soon after, escaping to the living room to let them have dad and son time on their own. Sitting on the sofa, you couldn’t stop smiling, replaying Isaac’s reaction in your head while you scrolled through some news articles on your phone.

After some time, you heard Arthur come out of his room. He plopped down on the sofa next to you, his face lit up with a happy grin.

“Thank you,” he said as he kissed your cheek. “That made him real happy. And me too.”

You kissed him back. And kissed him again. And again. Soon you were straddling his lap, your arms wrapped around his neck, his hands roaming your back and your rear, his tongue practically down your throat as you rolled your hips against the bulge forming in his pants. 

Suddenly he picked you up in his muscular arms and carried you to the bedroom. Laying you down, he pulled his shirt off, just as you pulled his hoodie off and threw it aside.

“Yer wearin’ the same thing you were when we first…”

You looked down and laughed. Same lounge shorts, same tank top. “You like it though, right?” You winked at him.

He laughed as he dropped his pants and kicked off his boxers, climbing into bed with you. “I sure do,” he said as he kissed around the neckline of your tank top. Taking your breasts in his hands and squeezing them, he nuzzled the valley between them. “So soft.”

Arthur then traveled down your body, his hands snaking up the legs of your shorts to stroke you through your panties. “Gettin’ a little wet down here. Maybe we should take these off.”

You smirked as you took off your shorts & underwear off, but as you moved to take off your tank top, Arthur stopped you. When you looked at him, a little confused, he just gave you a guilty grin.

“I like seein’ that tank top on you,” he said, reaching out to squeeze your nipples. “I like seein’ these through the fabric.”

“You naughty boy,” you teased.

He just chuckled before scooting back and lowering himself between your legs, his mouth immediately going for your core. His tongue was hot against your nether lips as he sucked and licked around you, not quite giving you enough pressure where you wanted. You jerked your hips upwards, but he grabbed a hold of your hips and held you in place. He was ridiculously strong, his arms like lead weights against your pitiful attempts to get closer to his lips. Instead, he teased you with soft laps and gentle kisses against your folds.

“Fuck me, goddammit,” you cursed as he swirled his tongue around your nub for the fiftieth time without giving you enough of his touch.

“Bad girl,” he crooned, and suddenly you found yourself flipped onto your stomach. “Behave, or I won’t give you a reward.”

You whined, but stayed still as he spread your legs slightly and crawled up your body. His lips kissed a trail up your back to your neck, to your ear, to your temple. His hips rolled, his cock sliding between your cheeks tauntingly before he angled himself down to enter your wet pussy, slowly pushing forward until his cock filled you fully. He lay on top of you, his breaths in your ear growing heavy with need as he began to slide in and out.

“My sweet angel,” he whispered in your ear as he made love to you from behind. “You goin’ to be good for me?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes,” you moaned.

He gently pulled out of you and turned you over. You wrapped your legs around him as he entered you once more, lovingly rolling his hips to a languid rhythm, looking you in the eyes as he made love to you.

“Yer so beautiful,” he murmured as he sped up, his thrusts became more erratic, his movements uncontrolled as he gave in to his desire and chased his pleasure.

“I want to watch you come,” he requested, and as he lifted himself up onto his knees so he could watch your whole body, you reached down to touch yourself, stroking your clit and grabbing your own breasts to heighten your pleasure.

“Arthur,” you breathed. “You’re so fucking hot, you’re gonna make me come so hard…”

“Goin’ to fill you up, angel,” he rasped as his hips thrust harder into you. “You feel so good…”

Your body tensed. Your breaths grew ragged. And like a firework bursting into the sky, you came apart, your cries mixed with curses as you felt the pure pleasure coursing through your veins. And all the while, Arthur watched you, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he controlled himself, pumping into you with long, strong strokes as you rode out your climax.

As you started to catch your breath, Arthur reached down to stroke your clit, and you nearly screamed. 

“Too much, too much!” you cried out.

He smiled as he pressed on your clit just a bit, making you writhe from the sensation.

“Damn,” he muttered before falling upon you, his face next to yours, his hips suddenly pistoning into you like a jackhammer. “Love seein’ you like this,” he huffed, short of breath as he picked up speed.

He moaned your name before he came, his cock filling you up, his come spilling out of you as he thrust once more, pushing as far inside of you as he possibly could before finally relaxing and rolling off of you.

You looked over at him; his face was relaxed, a smile on his lips, and his eyes, full of tenderness were directed at you. 

“I…” he started to say, then trailed off.

“What?”

He rolled over to face you fully. His hand went up to hold your cheek, his thumb caressing your skin.

Looking up at him, you noticed he was looking a little forlorn.

“You alright?”

He suddenly pulled you into his arms and held you tightly.

“Ar-Arthur?”

“I miss my boy, s’all.”

You hugged him back. “I know, me too. He’ll be back soon, don’t worry,” you said, trying to soothe him, rubbing his back.

“I know he can’t be here all the time, but I wish you were always here with me,” he said quietly. “Would you… would you consider movin’ in together with me?”

When you were too shocked to answer, Arthur pulled away. “Don’t have to answer me now,” he said quickly. “Jus’ puttin’ it out there. If we lived together…”

He didn’t have to say it.

_ Then I won’t have to be alone _ .

You pressed your forehead against his. “Give me some time, Arthur.”

He nodded. “Alright. I’ll wait.”

But you knew right away.

You knew in your heart, you had already said yes.


	2. Side B: Low Honor

You were lying in bed, scrolling mindlessly through tumblr when you heard a knock on the door. You bounded out of bed and opened the door, heedless of the fact that you were dressed in your lounge shorts and tank top.

“Whoa, hey, don’t just open the door like that, could’ve been anyone,” Arthur said once he saw what you were wearing.

“Sorry, just so bored being cooped up at home all the time, didn’t think about it,” you said sheepishly. “Anyway, what brings you here?”

“Was hopin’ you could help me set up a webcam,” he said. “My computer don’t have one.”

You blinked. “I didn’t even realize you had a computer.”

“It’s sittin’ in the closet. Haven’t really used it since I got my smartphone.”

“Ah, makes sense, then. I’ll go find my old webcam, then I’ll come over.”

***

“Oh god, this thing is old as fuck.”

“Does it still work?”

“We’ll find out.”

You tinkered with the old machine, feeling a wave of nostalgia as you poked around the old Windows 8 menu and cursed its stupidity. You got your old webcam to work with it, but realized his battery was shit, so you crawled under the desk to plug it in.

As you backed up to get out from under the desk, you bumped into something with your butt. That something started to caress you.

“Arthur…?”

“You stay right there, sweetheart,” he rumbled. His hands kneaded your ass before he pulled down your shorts. One hand reached down to slip your panties aside to stroke your folds while the other reached for your breasts beneath your tank top.

You panted as he straddled your legs and trapped you in place, his hand shoving your tank top further up your body to expose your breasts. He gave them one last squeeze before trailing his hand around to your shoulders, down your back, and finally to rest on the curve of your backside. His cock grew hard as he dry humped you, his fingers sliding along your core.

“Have to fuck you,” he growled as he removed his hands from your body. You heard the sound of unzipping and fabric moving before you felt the tip of his cock pressing into you, nudging you open.

“Always wanted to do this,” Arthur said as he sank inside of your tight heat. “You want it, don’t you?”

“Oh yes,” you hissed as he filled you up, his hips coming flush with your ass. “I always want your cock.”

“That’s right,” he said as he rocked his hips, building up a steady pace. “My pretty li’l slut, getting fucked under my desk.”

You moaned; you had the same fantasy too, being fucked like this, that damn boss & secretary porn trope coming to mind. But it was hot as hell, and Arthur, with his big hands grabbing at you, holding you down as he fucked the hell out of you, was fulfilling your fantasy oh so well.

“Love seein’ my cock disappear into yer pussy like this,” he muttered as he slowed his thrusts, taking his time to pull almost all the way out before slamming back into you.

After he had taken his sweet time enjoying the view, he pulled out of you and moved away, sitting in his chair. Patting his thigh, he grinned. “C’mere, princess. Sit on my lap.”

You got up from the ground and sashayed over to him, slowly moving your legs to either side of his. You started to slip your underwear down, but his hands stopped you.

“Turn around first,” he commanded. “And don’t take them panties off. I wanna mess’em up.”

You smiled cheekily as you turned, shaking your hips as you reached down and slid your panties to one side before slowly lowering yourself onto his cock. Sliding down his shaft, you sighed as the sweet feeling of being filled with him returned. Arthur’s hands gripped your waist and pulled you down the rest of the way. Once you were seated fully, he wrapped one arm around your chest to hold your neck, his other hand resting on your hip.

“Ride me,” he growled in your ear.

You moved slowly at first, undulating your hips as you lifted yourself so that just the tip of him was inside of you. After a few strokes of being a tease, he slapped your ass.

“Faster.”

His tone was dark, menacing, and your heart beat faster as a little thrill went through you. Quickly changing your pace, you let yourself go wild, riding his cock as you leaned your head back and moaned like a porn star, letting yourself drown in lust. Your legs wavered, your hands gripped his thighs as you rode him faster and faster.

Arthur reached down to stroke your core, driving you towards your peak. You let out a strangled cry as the wave of pleasure crashed through you, making you quiver and fall backwards onto his chest as you rode out your climax.

“Good girl,” Arthur crooned as he rubbed your belly. He made soothing sounds until you stopped shaking. “You alright there, sweetheart?”

You nodded.

“Then suck me off.”

You got up and knelt between his legs, looking up at him in just your tank top as you took him into your mouth. Wrapping your hand around his girth, you stroked and sucked him sloppily, letting yourself drool on him as you made soft moaning sounds.

“My dirty whore,” he said lovingly, his hands stroking your head like you were his favorite treasure. “You wanna drink?”

You nodded happily, his cock still in your mouth.

He placed his hands on your head and thrust upwards, thrusting a few more times before he let out a guttural moan of pleasure as he came into your mouth, murmuring your name as he watched you lick it all up.

“Damn, I love watchin’ you do that,” he sighed happily when you got up and licked your lips, smiling at him. 

“Guess we better clean up,” you said as you pointed at his laptop. “You got a call soon, right?”

***

After you and Arthur had taken a shower and gotten dressed, with you in one of Arthur’s hoodies over your tank top, you sat in Arthur’s lap as you taught him how to use the software. However, you weren’t sure how much he was paying attention to your lesson as he kept massaging your butt.

With the lesson over, he texted Eliza, and soon, he received a video call request.

“Hi Daddy!”

“Hey there, Isaac. How’re you doin’ today?”

“Good. Mommy taught me multiplication today.”

“Oh? That’s advanced stuff for your age.”

“It’s pretty easy.”

You smiled; it helped that he was a smart kid, and when you were babysitting, you often helped him with his homework and gave him extra math lessons on the side.

Then he called out your name, as if he finally noticed you.

“Yes kiddo?” you asked.

“Why’re you with daddy right now?”

“Uh, we’re friends! We like to hang out together,” you said, not knowing what Arthur had been telling him of your relationship.

“You mean like a girlfriend?”

You looked at Arthur. You felt like Isaac was too young to know these things, but 7 year olds these days sometimes knew more than you did at that age.

“Yup, she’s my girlfriend,” Arthur answered nonchalantly.

Isaac’s eyes widened. Then he smiled and laughed. “Oooooh, daddy has a  _ girlfriend _ !”

You started cracking up, unable to hold in your laughter. “Haven’t you heard? Girls have  _ cooties _ !”

Arthur made a disgusted face. “Ew, gross.”

Both you and Isaac laughed.

***

After talking with Isaac about his studies and making him a promise to take him to the natural history museum when the lockdown was over, you let Arthur and Isaac have some father-son time and walked out to the living room to scroll through tumblr again. After a while, Arthur came out and sat next to you.

Looking up at him, you noticed he was looking a little forlorn.

“You alright?”

He suddenly picked you up and held you tightly in his lap.

“Ar-Arthur?”

He was silent for a few moments, just holding you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. Then he finally looked up at you. “Let’s move in together.”

You were shocked silent for a few moments. He waited for you to gather your thoughts.

“Give me some time, Arthur. I need to think about it.”

He nodded and gave you a rueful smile.

You snuggled into his arms and hugged him tight. It was a lot to think about. But the thought of waking up every morning to his arms around you was very tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, is low honor Arthur secretly a softie? Why yes, he’s still Arthur, after all. Hope you enjoyed this part! I’ve finally taken the time to outline where I want this series to go, and how it’ll end. Meaning, there will be two more parts after this, so Part 8 and Part 9, and then I’ll end this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
